


December drabbles and one-shots 2018

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A series of connected and not so connected one-shots. drabbles and so on. Requests open as only a few written ahead this timewill be posted on ffnet when complete





	1. Nana’s broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, hope you enjoy this. will be a few crossovers. will mention at end of chapters. and yes, requests are open

**Nana’s broken**

“You shouldn’t have.” Nana giggled, enjoying the smell of flowers.

“Why not, not everyday someone becomes a mother,” Takato said claiming the chair next to the hospital bed.

“Thank you, now meet your godson,” Nana said gleefully, placing her tiny burden into the mans arms.

“He has your nose Juri,” Takato said, Nana smiled happily as her childhood friend beamed at the newborn Tsuna.

“Thank you,” she said, he was the only one she still allowed to call her middle name.

“I still don’t like your husband,” Takato said red eyes rolling.

“And he still dislikes you, should have seen his face when I gave your first name as Tsuna’s middle one,” she said wickedly.

“You can’t help but tweak his nose can you,” Takato said grinning.

“He can be a bit of an ego sometimes, have to poke it out now and then,” Nana giggled.

“A bit of an ego..” Takato teased.

A year Later Takato died in an accident and something inside Nana shattered, unknown to her Takato had been her Sky to her latent Storm. Due to this, she became the broken doll, not that anyone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digimon Tamers


	2. That time when they were drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: TaikoFish

**That time when they were drunk** _ -request by:  _ _ TaikoFish _

It was only a few weeks before Christmas and Skull was spreading Christmas cheer, he was drunk but so were the others.

“So, how did ol’ checkerface get you to agree to come,” Verde said quite a bit smashed, as someone (most likely Reborn) had slipped the greenette the good stuff.

“He flirted with me, finally gave in when he leered and talked of kissing me under the mistletoe,” Skull said, then began snoring as he fell asleep from his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests


	3. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Tesla

**Phoenix**

The bird wasn’t quite sure what do do with a human chick, too young to leave its nests but somehow it parents had lost it.

It kuuued and nibbled on its messy brown head fur brown-orange eyes stared at her and gave grabby finger movements.

Oh... a sky child, now that was different.

Last time she looked at a sky was when the silly two legger ancients buggered the balance and wiped themselves out. Yeah... even she a child of fire and ash and sky could raise the child better, they’d probably seal him or something.

Now... how did she teach a human to understand her speech again?


	4. At my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Averageweeb

**At my side**

Reborn gently let his sun flames flow through the teen sky, Tsunas brow was covered with sweat and his skin had a greenish tone. Everyone else had goen out, leaving him with his charge who had gone back to bed with a cold.

Or at least they thought it was a cold.

It had quickly morphed into a serious flu.

“Really Tsuna, be glad that your my favourite,” he told the sleeping sky.


	5. Verde... no.. just no

**Verde... no.. just no**

“You will fix this,” Tsuna hissed angrily, sky flames roaring around there petite sixteen year old body.

Yes her, Verde had hit him with a laser from a machine and Tsuna had gone from a male teenager to a very cute female.

Why, just why had he agreed to let Verde visit as they grew up after the curse.

Behind him Reborn tried to stop a nosebleed before anyone noticed.


	6. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are the most cruel

**Fantasy**

“ _Your so beautiful little flower,” Reborn purred, gently kissing his lovers pouty lips._

“ _I better be with lugging around your child,” she teased, placing a hand on her round fertile belly.. a belly filled with his child, his legacy._

“ _Tsuna, I would have taken you even as male, and even tried to see if I could get you pregnant still,” he leered._

“ _Silly Sun,” she teased._

“ _Your sun,” he purred._

Reborn swore to himself as he woke up a man shaped hormone, he hated that he was quickly jumping through puberty again. His body was barely under his control.

And Tsuna... god he’d been beautiful as a female.

It hurt that female was not real, and quickly been returned to there birth gender.

The universe was a tease, as Tsuna was straight.

“Up yours universe,” he growled at the ceiling of his room.


	7. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Averageweeb

**Spinning**

He woke up again, to the yellowing roof of that hotel. A gloved hand hand and rubbed between his eyes, as always he’d forgotten to take off his suit.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d woken here.

On this day.

In this year.

The day they headed for that final cursed mission.

If eh didn’t go up the mountain the day restarted.

Death was no escape either. And no matter how it played it started this day, and ended a few months after the curse was ended.

He knew it wasn’t checkerface doing this, and no one else remembered the loop.

“Well... better get going,” Skull sighed pulling himself out of the rather crappy hotel bed.


	8. Watching

**Watching**

Kawahira had watched the earth for a very long time, before his people died out to human created plague, when his peoples city sung deep below the sea and became legend.

His remaining people had done there best to keep the balance, and then there was only himself with tiny Yuni as the only being the blood was strong in.

It was a relief, a balm on his soul when they discovered a new way.

He’d buried too many bodies, he dreamed of the stink of rot.

Still he watched the mortal children of this world, he still had to watch as was his duty in case the balance somehow broke again.


	9. Names

**Names**

The first time Sepira saw him, she was her species version of preteen. She had wondered off ot be by herself, and to grieve the mass graves of her people.

The place she went in the future would become known as Japan, and it gave her the privacy she craved.

And then she saw him, slim and taller then the locals, but wearing a comfortable kimono for the festival taking place tonight. What shocked her was the purple hair and eyes, hair very rare in humans.

She knew he was human, but something said.. there was something else about him.

“Child of the seas, you stray far from the remains of your people,” he said softly, startling her as that was what the locals had called her people.

“I wanted to be alone,” she whispered.

“Only a cloud is alone little sky,” he said.

“How..” she said.

“I may be human, but my family are very long lived. At this point in time you may call me Mara,” he said.

“Sepira,” she replied.

“Go home little sky, live.. for there is a choice in your future that must be made,” Mara said.

“I.. I think I will,” she said.

“And if we meet again, you may call me Zephyrus,” he told her, then like the wind he was gone.


	10. Chaos of another sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Tesla

There was screaming and yelling, and his guardians were running around as if there hair was on fire.

Real fire and not flames.

He’d even gotten Reborn with it, not that Tsuna would ever admit the prank was his.

Reborn would bury him sixty feet under.

But everyone looked hilarious with dyed hair and sparkled, himself included.

He had picture sot prove it.


	11. Snowflake

There was something pure about snow, it might be only frozen rain but it was wonderful.

His breath puffed up white in front of his face.

It was free and drifting, no mortal hand controlling it.

Just like a cloud.

He wondered what it was like as a snowflake.

Skull laughed at such a silly thought.


	12. On a journey

It wasn’t often when a person got to invade a new dimension, one that wasn’t an alternate of there own.

But when a portal opened and Tsuna was pulled in they had no choice, they had to follow there sky.

They had no idea what was on the other side, good or bad but probably bad.

After all why kidnap Tsuna.

OoOoO

Brown-amber eyes blinked and looked up, a smile went across a tanned face.

“Oi, Tsuna!” a male voice called.

Tsuna didn’t remember who he was, or how he ended outside Pallet town... but he was happy.


	13. A Promise not kept

“Why are you standing in the corner y yourself?” a female voice asked, Bermuda blinked and a rare smile came to his face.  
“Waiting for you Astrid,” he said, the girl a bit to skinny and not very pretty smiled and suddenly she was a goddess her purple eyes seeming to gleam.  
“Charmer,” Astrid said.  
“For you always,” he whispered, he smiled and pressed a had to her stomach feeling the kick of a baby... his baby.. his child.  
“Any day now, I can’t wait to see my feat again,” she said.  
“I don’t know, we did agree to at least three children wife,” he said, she giggled.  
“That trip tomorrow, then no more travelling love til the babies here,” Astrid said.  
“I promise love,” he said.  
Except he couldn’t keep his promise, as once cursed it took longer to get home.  
A home his wife had died giving birth.  
A hope to his tiny son kidnapped hours before he got home.  
Within his soul a shard of sky of the night began to be born.  
It bloomed into true flames as his original flames were stolen.  
‘Astrid’ was his last thought as he died in agony.  
Rage was his first when he woke.


	14. Close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by: Averageweeb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for teh late post work started really early today

Skull gasped for air, his chest feeling to tight... he needed to breath.

Absently he realized he’d gotten a nosebleed.

Sighing he slipped from bed as best his cursed form could and cleaned up in the bathroom, he stared at his makeupless face which was tired and drawn and bag under his eyes. This was one of the reasons he wore makeup, not wanting people to see this.

It was getting worse, had been getting progressively worse since the curse.

He cursed his families bloodline, all the way to Cassandra.

Some got to see the future.

But no, he got to see the ever expanding ever chaotic multiple timelines.

He’d like a reroll of his bloodlines please.

Worse were the timelines he kept getting togeather with Reborn.

What... The... Heck!

What was this a yaoi fanfic?


	15. My lady’s eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Lady_Cosmo

Skull had grown up on the streets, in rags through snow and rain others would die in. He had starved more days then most, but the streets were better then the Orphanages and work houses.

That... had been a very long time ago, as time for him had seemed to stop at seventeen.

He was a lot older then the others thought, but Teeanage hormones in a body ageless was a pain.

Sometimes he wondered who his parents were, if they had died or abandoned him to the streets.

He had a feeling it was more likely death, as he had a small locket with the name ‘ _Astrid_ ’ around his neck, that somehow no one had stolen or destroyed in his long life. Which was amazing, as he knew that Reborn would probably destroy it one day when he punished the cloud.

Punished... right, Reborn was an asshole

they also went out of there way with the Mafia horror stories.

Who were rather real.

The Vendice.

He could have lived without knowing of the bandaged beings.

Really could... as there leader Bermuda was trying to strangle him after spotting the locket.

“Where did you get this!” the bandaged baby snarled.

“I had it since i was baby,” he coughed out.

Suddenly his face was grabbed and his face pulled forward.

“You... have her eyes,” the Vindice said, then was gone leaving Skull trying to breath.

“What... the heck,” Skull said in shock.


	16. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Lady_Cosmo

Mama was sad, she seemed like a raining cloud.

Was mama lost?

Tsuna didn’t know, the strange man who told to call him papa had left.

He didn’t like the old man who told to call him grandpa.

He felt cold all the time, why did he feel cold?

“Mama,” he said, she blinked noticing him for the first time for days.

“Tsuna,” she said, and hugged him tightly.

“Tsuna love you and will never leave,” he said kissing her.


	17. Retreat

“Play with me! ME! ME!!!!!!!”

“What dungeon did that armor drop?”

“OMG! It’s Sora.”

Maybe going online after a two month hiatis was a bad idea, he forgot he was a bit to well known a player. This game had been his only safe place for years, and only a few players were better then him here.

“Join our Guild!”

Gahh... he just had to have stalkers.

Suddenly a private message popped onto the screen.

_TENTH! I joined the game!_

Sighing he logged off, time to retreat.


	18. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Lady_Cosmo

“This... is precious,” Reborn said.

“Its only a few hours,” Tsuna said amused.

His guardians had been heckling Kawahira till finally the ancient being had enough, apparently Checkerface could temporary curse people into the chibi forms.

Tsuna being Tsuna had got in the way, and ended up cursed and beyond adorable.

There was something amazing at seeing a fluffy sky cursed and giving a reaming to his misbehaving guardians.

Reborn couldn’t help but cuddle the sky, a total role reversal of last year before the curse broke.

“Is it safe to come out yet?” whispered Lambo.


	19. Crack of the Heart

“You spoil me.”

“Your the only person I spoil,” Kawahira said, leaning against the other breathing in the scent of there hair that reminded him of lavender.

Here he could have peace, against his ever hated duties and the horrors he had to commit.

He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, there time would be too short.

Around her neck a pacifier glowed orange.


	20. Ripped Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Lady_Cosmo

She admitted she collapsed as it all came rushing it, she felt as if the memories wanted crush the air from her lungs. She took deep cleansing breaths to calm herself.

It was as if someone had ripped a stinging bandage from her body, a bandage she didn’t know she had.

That.. was the future.

Her Tsu-kun dead.

And her husband... better grovel

Mafia... why did he marry her if he loved the mafia more then there family. When he cheated on her, Basil she now knew was his bastard.

Not that she’s blame the poor boy.

And.. why had she acted so stupid like a doll for years, sh glared at the ring.

She had a feeling her so called... husband had a lot to answer for.


	21. White as Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for teh late post, had a migraine so slept in then got a ride to work, so didn't have time to post before work

It was the shortest day of the year, when light seemed to barely rise till it fell.

Winter was officially here; not that the weather wasn’t already winter like, it had been thick on the ground for weeks.

Lal loved this time of year, when the world was fresh and innocent.

The years sins slowly being wiped away.

The silence was wonderful.


	22. What Once was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Averageweeb

Another life, how many could say reincarnation was real and be truthful. She half expected to see green hair in the mirror instead of brown, she missed her hat.

Yuni grinned at her reflection, no Hikari... Kari to friends grinned.

She wasn’t alone, she recognized the souls around her. Even if they didn’t remember.

Taichi was Reborn, showing his dangerous side rarely. He was such a goofball this time around.

Verde was Izzy, and Lah was Sora.

The most amazing part was that Skull was TK, sweet TK.

This version of his was such a sweetheart, she was glad she hadn’t remembered till after they started dating.

She did hope tat one-day one of the others would remember, after all the digidestined were her family in both lives.

“Marshmallow?”

“Shouldn’t you be older by now... or reincarnated?”

“No thanks, that’s sounds boring Yuni.”


	23. Baptism of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly a sign i need more sleep

“Make it stop..”

“Please make it stop,” the child begged, he had large purple eyes and messy purple hair.

Screams and gun echoed around him.

He suddenly looked up when he saw feet in front of him, tearfully he looked up.

“Nothing personal kid, your ma just fell in love with the wrong person,” the man rasped, adjusting his revolver. “Say hello to the devil.”

There was silence.

OoOoO

He woke to a world of silence, to the copper taint of blood and gore. Blankly he looked at the corpse filled building. Blank purple eyes stared at it all and winced, reaching up he rubbed his forward to pull his hand away sticky with drying blood. Slowly and unsteadily he left teh building to the deepness of a starless night, he knew what they were... but not who he was.

“I guess... I can call myself... Skull.. yeah Skull till I find out who i am,” he said brokenly.


	24. It was perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -request by: Lady_Cosmo

“Tenth its snowing!” Hayato shouted.

“Extreme little bro!”

“I have some how chocolate,” Nana said bring in a platter full of mugs.

Tsuna smiled at the image of his guardians and family gathering on Christmas eve.

It made him feel warm inside, it was almost perfect.

“Foods here,” a voice roared, and Xanxus sauntered in his elements holing a huge amount of Kentucky fried chicken.

Now it was perfect.

In Italy, Iemitsu wondered why he felt he had was missing something.


	25. Sunny Skies at Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fem Tsuna for you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh heh

Children were wondering beings, but hell for sleeping in on Christmas morning.

“Dad Dad DAAAD!”

“Five more minutes,” came the sleep groggy voice of her husband.

“Reborn... time to get up love,” she said kissing his lips.

“Mm mm... cherries,| he said waking the rest of the way up.

“Up and at em’ lazy,” Tsunahime said, gently pulling the slender man from there bed.

“I don’t mind being lazy with you,” he grinned kissing her. “We get so many nice surprises from it.”

“I don’t mind at all,” she smiled, his hands rubbed across the small growing bump pf there second child.


	26. The Devils Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a humor spot

“You exploded... my.. paperwork,” Tsuna said eye twitching.

“Ha ha, I’m sure you’ll have it fixed in no time,” Takeshi  said.

“It took me six days,” Tsuna hissed, images of reborn and the Leon gun and bullets filled his mind.

“I\m sure its not that bad,” Takeshi said cheerfully.

“You know.. today was suppose to be my day off, I’m going to take a page out of Hibari’s book,” he said pulling on his gloves.

Takeshi wisely fled.


	27. Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> job.. killing me >_<

The ice crackled under his booted foot, his breath forming white clouds briefly in front of his face.

He smirked and aimed, his target had no idea he was in his sights.

The gun barely made a sound, red splashed the snow below.

“REBORN!”

The best of the best giggled as he put away the paint gun.

He loved trolling.


	28. Sore Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks guilty... for soem reason i thought i updated this morning, then realized after dinner i didn't sorry

“You taking this too seriously,” Tsuna said dryly,

“The creator of smash brows must die!” Viper said.

“Its a game,” he reminded the mist.

“They killed off everyone in adventure mode!”Viper said swinging there switch around.

“Your just sore that you can’t defeat the final bosses,” he said.


	29. Prank

“How... just how?” Lal said in shock.

“We were only gone two hours,” Reborn said.

The huge hotel was painted a vivid electric blue, and it had been brownstone brick when they left.

“Its not an illusion, and all cameras suddenly turn off during that time,” Viper said bewildered, and apparently no one had seen anything either.

Miles away Skull sniggered as he threw away a pile of empty paint cans,


	30. Fate

In the beginning there were the true earthlings, the first true beings to born of the Earth.

There technology left human tech in the dust.

But they were arrogant.

They flaunted there _Flames_ and tech in the younger races faces.

Then one of the younger races had enough, as they were used as servants aka ‘slaves’ by the Earthlings.

War erupted, and the city was destroyed.

Two races were wiped out other then a few survivors of the Earthborn.

The humans never noticed, as the Earthborn and the other race had thought them too primitive to deal with or to be of use.

Kawahira was too young to remember the arrogance and the evil his race committed.

Or learn the fact it was his race that actually caused the imbalance of the world.

Humanity would never learn what the second race was.

They would still hate the Earthborn though and there cursed balance.


	31. An end and a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years all

Tsana sipped his drink and enjoyed teh hum of activity around him, food and alcoholic beverages were being served around him.

“A great start to the year Dame-tsuna,” Reborn said with a smirk.

“Happy New Years Reborn,” he said.


End file.
